the mortal families go to camp halfblood
by prettypegasusfandomlover
Summary: again what the title says
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: all rights to rick riordan**

"absolutely not."

Annabeth fumed in a calm collected manner that only she could.

"Chiron you know how much my mortal family hates me."

the head counselors were sitting around the ping-pong table with Chiron, discussing the monstrosity that Chiron had planned.

"I'm afraid my dear, the mortal families have already been notified there's nothing we can do about it now.

"what about the people without family?" Nico said after a moment of quiet. "Me, Jason, Thalia,-"

"and me." Leo cut in.

''its fine for Leo, I have called your foster mom Teresa Wilkes."

leo paled. "Nico, you can ghostify people, right?"

"now, now, there will be no 'ghostifying' or injuring anyone more than usual. also for the people without family, they can tag along with someone else. AND," he said seeing that Thalia and Nico were about o start fighting. "two people can go with the Jacksons.''

Chiron rolled away in his wheelchair leaving the councilors to think.

Suddenly Will sat up. "I haven't seen my mom in years," he said in great distress.

"so?" Katie said.

"So she doesn't know I'm bi.''

"Well shit."

"Yeah."

"Leo what's your problem with your foster mom''

"My problem with her is shes a bitch."

Everyone was shocked they'd never heard Leo swear before not even a minor 'crap'

And the look of hatred in his eyes was something he didn't even direct at monsters.

"Geez, Leo you must really hate her."

"Yep. I was hoping someone had run her over or shot her by now but tough luck I guess."

"Dude since when were you so hating?" asked Jason.

"Since before camp half-blood," he said and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"He's just locked himself in bunker nine." said butch, who had the seat with the best view of the windows.

"Piper do you know why he's so upset?"

"No but I have a guess," she admitted. 'Leo, never really talks about his past but from the few snippets of things he told me, he ran away from six foster homes. And once he mentioned an abusive home."

"don't forget about when we were on our quest and we had to sleep in a sewer and he mentioned having slept in ones worse than that.''

"We can't do anything about what happened but we can try to protect him from her if we need to." said Percy.

'Agreed"

 **Hey so this is an Idea for a story I had we'll see what happens**

 **I'll give a warning if I think something will bother someone and I hope to update again soon!**

 **constructive criticism and ideas are always appreciated also please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all rights to Rick Riordan. Hope you like this chappie!**

Eventually the councilours left the big house couple by couple until, even solangelo was gone. Jiper, Percabeth and Frazel ran to Bunker find Leo, who happened to be sitting on one one of the work benches table converse clad feet on the back of the chair he usually sat on carefully screwing something in. holding it with one hand and heating it up with the other; a blacksmith with metal in the fire. "Don't ask." Piper paused mouth open and finger held in the air, clearly about to say something. "You were going to ask weren't you, about, stuff." "what stuff Leo?" said jason softly. "It's just stuff!" he said voice breaking on the u. "Just stuff okay? Just… just stuff." his voice wobbled so much he almost sounded like he was crying. "Leo?" asked piper in a gentle voice. Leo turned his back to them and put his hands atop his head. "Get out." he said suddenly, piper looked hurt "But, Leo." Nyssa poked her head through the door. "Uhhh, is this a bad time, 'cause I have two things to say. So I mean like. If this is a bad time, I can leave or…" "No, entra, persona favorita en esta sala ahora mismo." ( **no come in favorite person in this m right now)** "what did you say to him!" Nyssa yelled angrily at the six looking at her and leo.

"Hermana mayor, quieren saber de mi pasado. surgió en la reunión del consejero y Chirons trajo a la señorita Teresa aquí. ellos no pueden saber." **(older sister, they want to know about my past. It came upp at the counsilour meeting. Chiron's bringing miss. Teresa here.)** 'THAT BITCH?! Don't you friking goddamn ask him about her or I swear on haphaestuses holy hand grenades I will hit you over the head with a hammer so hard you won't wake up until next week!" "I'll tell them but the others will want to know to so maybe… maybe later."

It turned out that Nyssa's piece of news was that the councilours were having a unnoficial meeting in the posiedan cabin that nyssa had been invited to as payment for getting the seven to the meeting.

"So who has a problem with their family coming?' everyone raised their hand except percy and katie."Okay," said katie. "Clarrise whats your problem." "my mom is the only family i have and she is incredibly racist and thinks all girls are petite pretty things that cook and sew." said clarisse gruffly. "SHE WHAT?" screeched annabeth. "Yep" "but clarrrise how could she think that with you as a daughter 'when she ladst saw me I uhh… was comepletely covered in pink because I wanted to make her happy but I hate her." she blurted out. "You used to wear pink?" laughed travis. 'Shut up."

Everyone was shocked usually that was a ticket for travis to go straight to punch-in-the-face-town.

 **Sorry this is so late. I couldn't get a hold of the family computer which means no typeing for me anyway I'll give you this part of the chapter any way so y'know whtever. Hope you like it. If this gets mmmm, 3 reviews I'll start on the next part.**

 **ciao!**


	3. not a chapter

**hey, so I just wanted to comment on reviews. I'm sorry about it if there are grammatical errors. I am trying to post chapters, I am trying to write, the criticism you are giving me is not helpful I'm saying this to one person, in particular, you know who you are. anyway, I am a complete newb to this site this is my second story and I am trying so hard. I have to use my families clunky old computer to write on a site my family doesn't approve of so I am sorry if it ain't working for you. If you would like to actually help, send me your e-mail address so you can beta read chapters for me, and yes, this is an angry rant also um... stuff.**

 **okay so now that's over, the darkness, y'know, the doom and gloom. so this is a HURT and COMFORT as well as family comedy one, so can I just say yes, there will be depressing ick, but there will also be good things; fun, laughter, and weird happy moments.**

 **also, hey, so, you guys if any of you are homophobic, YAY THAT'S GREAT, PLEASE LEAVE! I have no tolerance for racism sexism homophobia or ANYTHING of that sort, it's not that I don't believe that homophobic people are necessarily bad just this story will probably annoy you sooooo... yep, BUH-BYE!**

 **alrighty, so this is what I got for now see you later bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan. Hope you like this chappie!**

 **Soooo…. I was going to do y'know other peoples problems with their families but A. I'm hella lazy and 2.(yes intentional) I thought it would make good later drama.**

 **So I present to you chicken little's, "the parents are coming the parents are coming!"**

(this isn't really anyone's pov it might flicker around from third to the first person but for now I'm gonna try first person pov.)

Percy sighed. He was excited about his family; Sally, Paul, and his new, little, one-year-old sister who somehow had already met Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, but he was worried about Annabeth. he knew how badly she got along with the mortal side of her family and he also knew how concerned she was about her mother, or anyone else for that matter, mistreating her demigod half-siblings. He also worried that something was going to go badly wrong whether it be monster attacks or mortal fights.

"You okay seaweed brain?"

Percy looked down at his beautiful, amazing girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. 'Gods she's perfect' he thought, looking down into the grey worried eyes that didn't match the fake smile plastered on her face. She laughed and for a moment the worry was gone and a real smile shot across her face but after a moment it was gone. The joy especially seeing the day that was to come was short even more so after that place. The place where all your worst fears dwell where- no he wouldn't think about that place.

"Hey," he looked at her again. She smiled but it was a little sad. "You're okay, we're together.'' He smiled. He really loved her with all his heart. she laughed again.

"I said both those things out loud didn't I?" she laughed again

"yep." both of them laughed this time; it felt good. they sat in peace for a little while until Thalia came.

Thalia ran up the crest of half-blood hill, to the tree where Percy and Annabeth were sitting. The tree that she used to be encased in. she grinned, she didn't care that she didn't have any family on the mortal side, it was worth it to watch the chaos that would pursue the wackjob idea Chiron had picked out. Honestly, she loved the old horse but he could be a bit weird sometimes. She almost agreed with Dionysus, the thought made her shudder. The drunk god had gone to stay at Olympus enraged that Chiron would plan this without consulting him but decided that from Olympus he could simply watch and laugh.

"Yo, Percabeth!" she called to the couple who was leaning against her pine in the late morning light. "It's time to go, and Percy, you're driving."

The set up for getting the mortals to camp was the following; each cabin would pick a designated driver out of the members of that cabin that was old enough and knew how to drive.

Said camper would drive a bus with the rest of their cabin to pick up the mortals from the spot that Chiron had told the mortals to meet at, then the mortals would get onto the bus with their demigod family member/s and if there were any mortals that didn't fit into their designated bus the would go on the big three bus. All of the buses had monster dampeners that the Hephaestus cabin had made specifically for those buses. The big three bus was the one that held Percy, Thalia, and Nico, Jason had decided to go with Piper on the Aphrodite bus. Percy was driving the big three bus because Thalia 'never bothered to learn' and Nico was too young and Chiron said that mortals would freak out if there was a zombie driving their bus. Which is how Percy ended up driving a bus with his two cousins causing chaos in the back.

 **I'll try to post the next chap soon, but this seemed like a good place to pause for now. I know you're waiting for some parent action but I swear there will be some next chapter 'kay? And you know who you are, please do share the piece of information I asked for it would be so helpful. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited it means so much. Keep review following and favorite-ing until I can get back to you also check out my profile page to see a version of the Percy Jackson promise that I wrote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I know this is late, I'm trying ya'll. I hadn't realized how hard it is to squeez typing into my shcedule which is a really weird one. I have weird shit happening at home so y'know whateves and hey! Just incase I don't get a chance to write again before halloween, well HAPPY HALLOWEEN or if you celebrate day of the dead…**

 **¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS! Or if you don't celebrate any holiday on October 31 HAPPY RANDOM WEDNESDAY! Anyway, on to video *ahem* story, story, I definetly said story.**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Percy was shocked, so far the whole way there Thalia and Nico had stayed quiet. When he looked in the mirror or over his shoulder (shh, don't tell Annabeth.) they were keeping to themselves.

 **Thalia P.O.V.**

Thalia hadn't realized that they were almost there, she'd been practicing something Jason was helping her with. Flying, now we're not talking fifty feet in the air flying, she couldn't, she's scared of heights. More like floating a few inches, maybe a foot in the air. In emergency situations up to ten feet. Any higher than that and she's out. But the whole way there as soon as they'd pulled out she'd started. Jason had suggested it, trying to float exactly an inch above the bus seat the whole time on bumpy roads, he'd said it would help her with getting used to the feeling and having good control. She hadn't told anyone about learning to fly. Percy knew that she was scared of heights but other than him and Jason no-one knew. It was a matter of pride. She was just to prideful to admit that she a daughter of Zeus was scared of being in the sky. So for that reason she hadn't told anyone, they would ask why she hadn't flown before and it would come up which was something she didn't want to happen. But she had a prank planned and it was going to be hilarious, if it worked. She was sitting at the back of the bus so that when they were almost there she would float a few feet above their heads and watch to see their. "We're almost there guys." Percy said from up front in the drivers seat. Perfecto (a/n I do know that's not really a word ya'll, but this is Thalia so deal.) her plan would be launched. She slowly and as quietly as possible she floated into the air as high as could without getting to close to the roof, (that's fun to read AND to write/type) if she got to close then she would bonk her head which would hurt and it would make noise, which would ruin her prank. She floated until the bus stopped, shoving her fist into her mouth to prevent giggles.(mind outta the gutter peeps.)Thalia watched as Percy parked next to all the other buses in some easy to find, but out of the way location, she hadn't been paying attention when Chiron had told them where it was. (Thalia is a councelour btw head of the artemis cabin which is occasionally filled with hunters on their time of and ones that want breaks from the hunt to try and be a teenager and collect gossip for when they got back to the hunt.#wishingIwasahunterofartemis.) she had just been assumeing that Percy knew his way around new york which honestly was a pretty bad idea, but she didn't really care.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Percy was fine with driving a bus it's just he got bored with it really quickly and was regretting not trying to convince chiron that Thalia had driving experience. She had driven Apollos sun chariot after all and that had to count for something. But apparently roasting London, England didn't count. The problem he had been having was he kept getting distracted and on a busyish road thats sort of a problem.  
(more on perce later but I'm percy brain-farting right now so we switchin to Nico.)

 **Nico P.O.V.**

Nico had slept most of the way. It probably looked like he was staring out the window but he had developed the habit of sleeping with his eyes open. It was a weird thing to do but it was helpful for taking powernaps while he was supposed to be paying attention as a consequence though he had missed out on most of what Chiron had said about where they were actually going. He couldn't wait for the bus to stop moving. He didn't like cars even big ones, buses were just big cars. He was claustrophobic. He hated it. He had only told Will, but even that was a moment of true shame for him. Will had said that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Nico didn't believe him, he hated feeling weak and pathetic. He had had his gaurd up his whole life and the one time he had let it down-at camp half-blood when his sister left- his world had been destroyed, everything he knew for certain was dessimated. So he kept his gaurd up. He didn't like relaxing and not paying attention to what was going on, it made him feel like he was taunting The Fates and they would immediately react and crush his world. He didn't want that to happen he was happy with what he had: a boyfriend, a few close friends (reyna & jason) and was starting to kind of enjoy life. The one thing that felt like it was never going to be fixed was Tartarus. The vivid dreams of that awfull place woke him up at night covered in sweat unable to fall asleep again. It was different for Percy and Annabeth, they had fallen together, if one of them woke up terrified the other could comfort them. Will was amazing, but he hadn't been through Tartarus so he he didn't truly understand. Annabeth had helped him. He hadn't wanted to go to Percy, it would just feel weird but Annabeth was a girl so there was no akwardness on that front, and she had a very motherly instinct which he supposed some of was from spending so much time with Sally Jaskson. She also understood that he didn't like asking for help, pride being her fatal flaw. She hasd helped him go to the Hypnos cabin to ask clovis for her and Percys dream potion and then over to the Hecate cabin so that Lou ellen, a good freind of Wills who had become a good friend of Nicos. shortly after finishing being super over protective of Will and giving him the 'If you break his heart I'll break your face.' talk. The exact same speech that both Reyna and Jason had givin Will. Anyway (adhd ya'll it's killing me a/n that was from me not Nico.)so that Lou ellen -councilour and head of the hecate cabin- could enchant it with some extra magic to ensure that they wouldn't get nightmares. After finding out about this potion Nico had asked annabeth why all the demigods didn't use it all the time. Annabeth had explained that like most other super awesome things, to much was really bad and that he should only use it after waking up from a really bad Tartarus dream. He had used some on this bus trip, he really didn't want to scare any mortals on the bus on the way back or distract Percy from driving which would be disasterous. Unfortunately the limited useage meant that at least once a week some if not most of the camp was awoken to Percy or Annabeths screams. They never woke up to screams from Nico though because A. he had taught himself to not sleep talk/scream and 2. He used shadows to muffle the sound so all that you could hear was a faint noise; like if you put your head up againts a stone box that someone was indide screaming into a pillow. It made people forget more easily that he had also been to Hell and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad the one hand people didn't act cautious around him, which was something that he hated (a side affect of not liking to be seen as weak.) but on the other hand people said Tartarus around more commonly which riggered panic attacks. Nico was knocked out of his thoughts by Percy calling from up front in the drivers seat to say that they were almost there. Nico started to get himself together to prepare for mortals. Especially mortal children, Gods this week would be crazy and would probably kill him. He pulled out his earbuds and wrapped them around one of the phones that Leo and the rest of the Haphaestus cabin had designed so that demigods could have a social life in the mortal world. He paused his music and died a little inside, it was hard for him to believe anyone lived without listening to Imagine Dragons. (#alltheirsongsoundthesamebutthey'reawesomesoWTF #usinghashtagwrong)

 **I swear to every god ever that next chapter WILL have parent action it's just I really wanted to post something and this is allready ONE THOUSAND and something characters(the writing type not the 'hello I'm a person.' type, hehe writing type=p) anyway next chappie I promise will mostly all be parent stuff and thals prank but it will be parenty and awesome. Please review and follow and favorite (if you like it.) my story it means so much and check out my profile and other stories! Thanks! -FandomLover**

 **=p**


	6. Chapter 6 (part one)

**this is part one. part two will have annabeth and parents. random question how was halloween or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year? on to the story!**

 **Pipers P.O.V. (weren't expecting that one** **were you?)**

Piper sighed. She wasn't the one driving, that was her half-brother Mitchel. That wasn't what was bothering her. The problem was that her annoying popular-half-plastic- cheer-leader-makeup-loving-half-sister, Drew Tanaka, was flirting with Jason. Her Jason, Her boyfriend. Not to mention, some of Piper's other sisters had been acting like ditsy showgirls, giggling and flirting with Jason for the entire trip as well. She had to ask them to stop every five seconds until she thought she would go crazy.

After two hours, she had convinced Jason to fly them out of the door in the back of the bus and onto the roof of it, where they could enjoy the silence with each other peacefully. Or, at least, they could as long as no mortal drivers noticed them sitting on top of a bus and called the police. Jason sighed in relief, "You know, that was a good idea, Pipes. I felt like I was going kind of crazy in there." Jason admitted. Piper snickered.

"Yeah, that's why I asked you to fly us out here, Sparky."

But a few minutes into New York, they had to get down from the roof. There were simply too many people in New York to think that no-one would notice two teenagers sitting on the roof of a bus. Piper hoped that because they had abandoned the ship her sisters would realize how much they'd been bothering her. Yet, as soon as the two of them got inside the bus, the Aphrodite girls picked up their flirting again. Piper groaned and rolled her eyes while folding her arms over her chest. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissed her on the cheek. He let her go and slid out of the seat and onto the aisle, where he walked up to Mitchel and asked something. Piper couldn't hear what, from where she was sitting.

After a few minutes, he walked back and sat down next to her again, completely ignoring the girls trying to catch his attention. Piper leaned against him once he sat next to her. He gave her a hug and leaned his head down a little. "Mitchel said we'll be there in a minute," he said quietly. Piper tipped her head up and kissed him. "Thank you," Piper said wholeheartedly. She sighed deeply after she had said it. "What for?" Jason asked.

"For coming on this bus. You could have gone with Percy, Thalia, and Nico, but instead, you decided to come with me and all my crazy siblings on this crazy party bus! You probably wish you were on the 'little big three' bus now, she said, finishing her sentence in a loud, aggressive tone.

She had just let out all the build up frustration that she had been bottling up the whole bus trip. She looked at Jason. He was always trying to make sure she was alright, and always tried to show how much he loved her. He didn't deserve to be yelled at the way she just yelled at him. She just felt so frustrated, everyone was always all over Jason just as everything was going well between them. Also, Piper knew that as soon as the rest of the Aphrodite cabin would realize her dad was a famous movie actor (The famous Tristan McLean to be precise) they would not only be fawning over her boyfriend but over her dad too! In fact, since she first arrived at camp half-blood, she had heard people say that her dad was hot, which had made her gag. Her ancient dad! Jason wrapped his arms around her, which made Piper cry. Her boyfriend was so sweet and now she was crying like a whiny little girl.

It's not that crying is bad, she has nothing against crying. In fact, when Lacy or anyone else was crying she encouraged them to let it all out. But Piper hated crying herself. She was always trying to put up a facade of being super tuff because she felt like the Aphrodite cabin was mainly a bunch of giggly preppy boys and girls (other than a sparse few, who she was perfectly fine being siblings with) But this time, instead of trying to hold it in, she let it out. Jason just pulled her even closer to his chest.

Piper stopped crying after a few more minutes but kept her eyes closed and stayed curled up in Jason's arms. Her head rested on his chest. She stayed still snuggled against his side and listened to the comforting sound of his heart beat. Suddenly, Piper felt that someone sat down on the other side next to her. She felt that another pair of arms got wrapped around her body. They weren't very muscular, more very skinny, but they felt strong in another way. They Slipped onto her forearms, with one hand on her right shoulder. Piper felt that Jason got up and the small, strong arms pulled her closer and propped Piper up against her side., Piper's head rested on the shoulder of the person hugging her and inhaled the coconut and lavender scented shampoo she realized belonged to Lacy.

"hello," Lacy said softly, clearly unsure if she had done the right thing. "Lacy, You're my favorite sibling," Piper mumbled sleepily while twirling one of Lacy's locks around her fingers. Lacy laughed softly, just as the bus started to rumble and came to a stop.

Piper groaned and sat up. She opened her eyes and tried to get oriented to the new surroundings outside her window. "How do you do that?!" Lacy asked incredulously.

"What?" Piper said, stretching while she did so.

"Your hair is messed up from being almost asleep, and your clothes are rumpled, but you look so good! It's super unfair."

"You look gorgeous too, you just don't acknowledge it," Piper stated while getting up from her seat and walking to the front of the bus. through her peripheral vision, Piper saw lacy blush, and she was satisfied she had made her favorite sister happy.

 **... part two coming soon...**

 ***ducks behind AMAZING beta reader -lifroos (a/n sorry if I spelled that wrong.) who you should totally check out she's written awesome stuff- to avoid the hate for lying about the parent chapter promised.***

 **3 owlette**


	7. apology

**sorry it's been so long.**

 **I'll try and post soon. unfortunately, I can't right now.**

 **I made a promise to add parents so I have to keep going until I get a decent amount of parent-ness. I'm really sorry. in condolensce though the chapter will be way over 1,000 words so maybe it will have been worth it. I truly am sorry and I will try to finish.**

 **peace.**


	8. I'm sorry

**I apologize to anyone who was enjoying this story, I wasn't. I will be removing this story next Sunday if anyone want's it they can have it. I'll be writing a new version of this that will be more lighthearted and have gooder grammer and beter speling. (:**

 **The new story will be called 'The Mortal Families Invade CHB' I know, super original. also I'll be trying to update my 'reads the books' story so, sorry to those that were following that.**

 **love, and lots of sorrow from...**

 **ME.**

 **p.s. this story was causing me stress and I went back and read it and I just didn't like how I did it. also I didn't have my amazing beta reader 'liferoos' who you should totally check out on FanFiction she's got some good stuff.**


End file.
